Big retail companies use multiple channels to sell their merchandise. Multiple channels include physical stores, web sites, catalogs, etc. The industry continues to invest heavily to sustain and renew these channels. But multi-channel retailers are facing the challenge of optimizing configuration of multiple channels for improved revenue and customer satisfaction (CSAT) performance. Most retailers do not understand the inter-dependence of multiple channels and are not benefiting from it. Consumers are still unsatisfied with perceived homogenous retail offerings through multiple channels.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system and method that considers various channels, inter-dependence of those channels in providing more profitable retail plans.